


Knightly Antics

by Velace



Series: Random Moments [16]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Total Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velace/pseuds/Velace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Regina is thrilled to finally have Emma in her bed until winter hits and Emma keeps shoving her cold toes under Regina when they sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knightly Antics

Regina smiled as the bed dipped, relieved that her knight had finally decided to join her. It had taken her months to convince Emma that it was time they started sleeping together, needing her to know that she wasn’t like all those other men and women the Queen had often taken to her chambers for the occasional romp. Even in the earlier stage of their dalliance, she couldn’t recall a time where she hadn’t tried to convince Emma to stay.

Fear that she would one day wake alone was no longer a factor in why Emma arriving in their chamber late at night pleased her. Over the past couple of days, the temperature had started to decline drastically and she found it harder to fall asleep without the blonde by her side. Sleeping with Emma, she didn’t need the warmth of a fire in the hearth and wasn’t kept awake by the shadows the flames caused to dance over the walls.

It was much less comfortable during the hotter months, but nothing compared to having Emma wrapped around her, back tucked securely against the blonde’s front as the heat radiated from her delectable, naked flesh.

“You still awake?” Regina hummed in reply and rolled to her back, blinking up at the vision above her. Emma hovered, the mischievous gleam of her eyes visible in the moonlight shining in through the window.

Chestnut eyes narrowed, realization swift as Regina recognized the look. “Don’t you d—”

She gasped, jerking her legs up and away as Emma chuckled. Despite the heat she generated in sleep, the blonde’s feet were always freezing when she first came to bed and for reasons unbeknownst to the Queen, Emma seemed to get some sort perverse delight from tormenting her with them.

“Do that again and I’ll have them cut off.”

“Do what again?” Emma feigned innocence, poorly, as a smirk twitched at the edge of her lips. “This?”

Regina squealed as a toe brushed the back of her knee and immediately flushed, embarrassed such a sound had come from her mouth as the firm smack of a hand against flesh, followed by another chuckle, resounded throughout the chamber. “Love or no, I will murder you,” she threatened halfheartedly.

Emma grinned, bowing her head and dropping a kiss to plump, pouted lips before she reached beneath the furs draped over them. Vanilla and sandalwood drifted up from under the covers and Regina smiled, breathing in the scent as she shifted to her side. 

“Better?” Emma questioned, running a foot along her calf.

“Much,” Regina replied, bringing their bodies together as she leaned in for another kiss and entwined their legs.


End file.
